This project is designed to investigate the modulatory effects of pyrethroid and organophosphate compounds alone and in combination on alpha-aminobutyric acid (BABA) system in rat brain at different ages. It has been shown recently that these pesticides inhibit GABA-receptor complex and thus produce the convulsion and tremors since GABA-receptor complex and thus produce the convulsion and tremors since BABA functions as the inhibitory neurotransmitter. However, it is not clear at this time how these compounds affect the GABA system in the matching rat brain. Also, it is not known whether these two classes of compounds potentiate each others action in GABA system. Both in vitro and in vivo effects of these pesticides on GABA synthesizing (GAD) and catabolizing (GABA-T) enzymes, GABA receptor complex (3H-BABA binding, 3-H Flunitrazepine binding) and GABA release and uptake will be determine. The results thus obtained will help in the elucidation of the mechanism of action of these pesticides in matching rat brains. Another aim of the project is to provide minority students and faculty members at Jackson State University with opportunities for involvement in research activities in pesticide toxicity. Finally, statistical analysis will be carried out relative to the modulation of the GABA-ergic system by the interaction of pyrethroid and organophosphate compounds in rats at different ages.